Up and coming
by myrealitygirl
Summary: A pwp set after "The Company" - i have written a longer version of this but sometimes i like posting short naughty fics to lol


**A/N **This is a pwp – set after "the Company" my thoughts hehehe– please read and review – I live for it lol

I have written a longer, more chatty and fully explained version of this - if you want me to post that i will - more angsty and with more feeling lol but i like writing the pwp sometimes to and this story seemed to fit that perfectly.

A/N 2: Re-edited for Ryan lol

"Stop damn it" Morgan roared as he chased Garcia across the lobby of her apartment building.

"Just go home Derek." She told him wearily, whirling in to the elevator as the doors slid open, she slapped her hand against the control panel hoping the doors would close quickly enough, but Morgan skidded inside just as the doors slammed shut on the lobby.

The elevator began its slow rumbling journey up to Garcia's floor. Keeping her eyes from his she watched the numbers flash slowly, as the number below her floor illuminated the lights flashed once in the elevator and it was then plunged in to darkness.

"What the hell?" Morgan shouted, just as Garcia squeaked in fear- the emergency lights flickered on weakly, bathing them both in an eerie glow.

"I thought he had fixed this" Garcia gripped, leaning against the wall and sighing in annoyance.

"What do you mean?" Morgan demanded, pushing the alarm bell and noting nothing happened.

"Mr Johnson the janitor, this elevator is less than reliable" she explained.

"Then why the hell did you use it?" he demanded, walking to stand in front of her, anger pouring from him at their situation.

"Because an asshole was chasing me" she told him fiercely and pushed at his chest.

"Back off, I am so not in the mood to talk to you" she told him, her hand slapping at his chest.

Morgan grabbed her hand like lightening.

"I want to talk to you, and seeing as we are here that's just what I am going to do" he told her, smiling lightly as she tried to tug her hand away.

"Let go of me" she snapped, watching him grin at her like that was not helping her temper.

"Not until you understand" he told her, his voice soft as he rubbed the inside of her wrist.

Garcia's eyes flashed at him, tugging her hand away she folded them over her ample chest, Morgan's eyes followed the moment and he almost wished he hadn't.

He could feel his control at breaking point with this women, it had been like that for months now.

"I don't want to understand I just want.." her voice trailed off as he took a step closer, his thigh nestling between hers.

"What do you want baby doll?" he whispered in to her face, watching as she swallowed and blinked up at him in surprise.

"I just want my best friend back." She told him quietly, she watched his reactions to her words, and slowly he shook his head.

"I don't think we are best friends any more momma do you?" his voice barely a whisper but her reaction was what he had expected, her mouth dropped open in surprise and that was his moment to move forward quickly, one hand going behind her neck to support it as he swallowed her words of anger at him.

Garcia had been expecting many things but not that, not Morgan nipping at her lower lip before sliding his tongue inside her surprised mouth.

Morgan felt her struggle against him once, the surprise and anger seemed to melt away from her as his tongue playfully lapped at her lower lip and she raised her hands to first push at his shoulders and then clutch at them.

Moving his head lower he trailed open mouthed kisses down her neck, she moaned his name once and Morgan smiled against her creamy throat, leaning in to whisper huskily.

"Yes baby girl?"

"What are you doing?" she breathed as he moved his lips back to her neck, sucking softly before moving on, his hands snaking around to cup her full ass and pull her closer in to him, he looked in to her face as surprise and then desire crossed her face.

"Something we should have done a long time ago Penelope." he told her just before he covered her mouth with his own again, he felt her stiffen and then melt again, kissing him back with all the same pent up desire he had been feeling.

His mind was reeling as her soft hands slid up and under his shirt, her nails dragging over his skin, her hands traveling down and caressing his firm butt, as she did that he groaned her name and something broke in him.

His kisses turned more frantic, his hands reaching between them to tug her shirt open, pushing her bra up as his mouth dipped down, her cry of surprise and lust filled the metal box they were trapped in but neither cared.

Her hands fluttered from his skin as she felt his mouth close over her nipple, his teeth grazing her skin. Garcia felt her knees begin to shake at the contact, needing to feel him against her she pulled at his shirt until he moved back and ripped it over his head tossing it away his fingers pinching at her nipples lightly as her hands trailed over his velvety skin, he watched the colour rising in her cheeks, her eyes moved to his and she smiled her slow sexy smile.

Morgan cocked an eyebrow in question and then sighed as she moved forward to copy his own movements, her small teeth brushing his flat nipples had him tangling his fingers in her hair. Craving her lips again he tugged her face back up to his and took them fiercely, pushing her back against the elevator wall, his hand trailing down her hip , bunching her skirt up in his hand, reaching beneath he touched her over her panties, the dampness evident against his cool fingertips.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt his finger push her panties aside, one long stroke and her body shook at the contact, shifting her hips closer to him she moaned his name as she felt him slip inside her, crooking his finger to massage the walls in a heady rhythm.

Morgan built the pace slowly, loving how responsive to him she was, his mind screaming at why it had taken them both so long to give in to their desires and feelings.

Garcia moved her mouth to his, her breath heaving as he slipped another finger inside her, he swallowed her first mewl of pleasure, needing to make her feel so good, his mind numbly registered her hands at his belt, tugging it free as his fingers sped up, her hands faltered at his zipper for a moment before pulling it down and snaking her hand in to his boxers, at the first feel of her contact with him he froze.

Pulling back he looked at her and whispered.

" Do you really want this to happen here?" he ground out, the words sounding harsh to his own ears as he felt her thumb nail drag over the head of his cock, knowing her answer before she even gasped it out he withdrew his fingers and pulled his jeans and boxers down.

Her skirt was still bunched around her waist as he lifted her and her legs wrapped around him, she moved a hand between them and stroked him hard once, Morgan let his head tip back at the movement and pushed deep inside her.

Her body was tight and he was large, a small sound escaped her throat as she felt herself stretch to accommodate him fully, she leant her head against his neck and nipped at his skin, he felt a shudder of desire rip through him as she did and his control snapped, pushing her harder against the wall for support he thrust inside faster, his mind and senses was filled with her.

Her touch , her taste, her smell, the small noises she was making as he was taking her higher.

Garcia strained against him, taking all of him, her blunt nails digging in to his skin as she met him thrust for thrust, her hips locked around him, her ankles crossed at his spine, her back arching from the cold metal against his heated flesh. She could feel her desire rising and was damned sure he was going to follow her over.

Leaning forward to nip at his earlobe, whispering huskily for him to cum, he moved his head sharply and crushed his lips to hers as he felt his orgasm build at his spine, pushing through him as her body reacted and shook around him, her walls clamping down and twitching with each moan and cry that tore from her throat, his own followed as he cum deep inside her, her name on his lips as he followed her in to pure ecstasy.

Leaning his head against her chest he fought to bring his breathing under control, she felt like a rag doll in his arms, her own breathing ragged, easing his body from hers he set her down on slightly shaky legs.

At that moment the lights flashed back on and the elevator gave a jerk as it began to move.

"Shit" they cried in unison, tugging clothes back in to place and pulling shirts back on, giggling like a pair of caught teenagers after prom – as they doors slid open the stumbled out, laughing at the expression on Mr Johnson's face.

"Penelope I am so sorry I thought I had fixed it I swear" the older man told the blushing blonde earnestly.

Garcia waved a hand at him as she dragged her guy towards her apartment.

"It is more than fine, it was a real eye opener really" she giggled as the lovers all but ran in to her apartment, slamming the door on a very puzzled janitor.


End file.
